Uncle Uzumaki
by ninjabear201
Summary: This is basically just a story line where Kushina had a brother that raised naruto, you will see more if you read more. Also rated M or Actions/language.
1. HERO!(Intro)

The crashing of buildings and crackling of the burning wood could be heard throughout the village. A man wearing a white coat saying "Fourth Hokage" stood atop a giant frog, face to face with a red nine tailed fox, seemingly in a seething rage. "**You can't kill me Yondaime Hokage, even if you would try I would be reborn after a few months."**

"I sure as hell can't kill you buuuut, my wife taught me something important, how to seal your dumbass away." Chains with a slight aura of gold surrounded and tied the fox down, it's rage growing as it screams out. The fox was brought to his stomach as a crying baby was brought to the head of it. The blonde man stood in front of the baby and said three things, "Sorry Naruto, I love you and now Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal!" The hokage had a tear in his eyes as he saw his wife dead and her brother nearby. "Protect him." As these final words were said a shadow of what one could only describe as the demon of death himself came from his back, forcing the nine tailed beast into the body of the child, and killing the user of the jutsu on it's way out of our plane. The uncle of the child picked him up and held him for the whole village to see.

"THIS IS OUR SAVIOR, THE JINCHURIKI OF THE NINE TAILED FOX! NARUTO UZUMAKI." The ninja of the village all looked at each other and started cheering, while the man holding the child was crying, he had lost more on this day than anyone. To his knowledge he had lost the last bit of his clan, as well as a close step-brother. Now it was his job to raise the next tool of war, the next holder of the nine tailed fox, like his sister and their ancestor before them.

**Five Years Later**

"You'll never catch me Uncle Akihiro! I'm way too fast." A small blonde boy with spiky hair was running down the hall of an apartment building. He was wearing a white tee shirt with a red spiral on the back, and a pair of navy blue cargo shorts. He strangely had whisker marks on his face. Chasing after the boy was a somewhat short man with a long blood red pony tail. He was wearing a dark green flak vest and navy blue cargo pants. From the looks of it he wore nothing under the vest, but still had a white tank top. The vest itself had the same mark as the boy's shirt on the back.

"Naruto get back here and quite down! Other people live here too and I can't afford somewhere else if we get kicked out!" The man was the same as he was on that day 5 years ago, expect the bags under his eyes. He was running for quite a while, not knowing where Naruto got his energy from other than the blood line. He was starting to get tired of their game of cat and mouse, and used Shunshin to almost teleport himself onto Naruto, picking him up from under the armpits, and looking at him face to face. "Tomorrow I start teaching you the clan techniques got it? I mean not be able to do any of them but I got my own theories."

"Uncle Akihiro how are you a Jonnin if you are so weak? Aren't they the strongest ninja?" Akihiro frown at this as he kept Naruto in his hands, walking into their shabby apartment.

"Yes and no. Naruto the Jonnin can also be the most specialized ninja, some know how to crawl around in your head, others can stop you with just a shadow. Hell some can even light you on fire just by looking." Naruto just looked at him questioningly. "What I'm saying is strength isn't my cup of tea. Smarts is! I'm a chakra Theorist. I make guesses about how to use chakra and how to improve clan techniques from every clan. I know how to use most clan techniques, although I can't teach them to anyone or they'll make mince meat of me." A bit of sweat rolled down his head as he put Naruto down in bed. "Now goodnight, and tomorrow we start work on our own clan techniques."

"Good night Uncle Akihiro! See you in the morning." Naruto fell fast asleep so he could get to learning tomorrow. While he hated learning, he loved the idea of knowing how his clan fights. He was amazed that the two of them alone had some property in the village, even if there wasn't a house on it. Just a shabby building with some weird masks in it. He hated the feeling of that place, and had no clue why.

The next morning, Naruto had found himself, not in his house but in the woods, with his uncle next to him. He was sitting there cheerfully eating a bowl of ramen. "Wakey wakey no breakfast for those who wake up latey. Come on it's time to train. If you do well afterward I may just get you some ramen." Naruto shot up at the chance to earn ramen on top of being able to learn how his clan fights. He then stood at attention in front of his, now smirking, uncle. "Great now then, we are going to start with chakra control. Go grab a leaf and hold it to your forehead." Naruto quickly did as told still grinning like a mad man. "Now let go and keep it there. Once you can do that, we move onto the next step." Naruto looked at him like he was crazy, then Akihiro did the same with his kunai. "Get to it kid."

Naruto had tried and tried again and again, until he finally did it for about all of three seconds. "Good job kiddo, now do it for thirty seconds." Naruto visibly frowned.

"What do you mean hold this stupid leaf here for thirty seconds?! I can't do it for three!" Naruto threw the leaf on the ground.

"Once you do that, I can start teaching you my theoretical badass Taijutsu style." He grinned and looked up, closing his eyes. "I don't have enough chakra to do it, but you definitely do, and it's super kick ass. I bet you could even beat that Uchiha kid that's already a Jonnin." Naruto's eyes sparkled at that thought, and stuck the leaf to his head yet again. Akihiro just watched as he laid down to take a nap.

Once he had woken up, he looked around to see Naruto nowhere nearby. He started to freak out, as he also noticed that his kunai from before was missing. He heard Naruto scream out not too far away and bolted towards it full speed. He saw three kids standing around him and a girl from the Hyuga clan on the ground. He also Naruto with a large gash across his chest, standing in front of the girl and he started to yell. "HEY YOU STILL HAVEN'T FINISHED ME OFF, IF YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING TO HIT A GIRL WHILE I'M AROUND YOU ARE DEAD WRONG." He smirked at the thought of Naruto already being a gentleman, then his smirk disappeared when the kid that had obviously taken the kunai from Naruto slashed him across the face, causing it to bleed profusely. This set Akihiro off. Now he wasn't a strong ninja, or great in a fight, but he still had Uzumaki blood in them. Once they get mad, it's almost like their chakra boils outside of their skin. He dashed behind the one that had taken the kunai and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Bullying a little girl and my sweet little nephew right in front of me huh?" His face was one of pure rage, the skin on the child's hand burning from the chakra being let off from Akihiro. He quickly bent it back and snapped it, looking at the other two. "You two aren't innocent at all either. Let me teach you a lesson." He broke all of their fingers instead of arms, leaving scorch marks all across their hands. "There, now run home and tell your parents, I DARE YOU." The Aura of heat left his body as he grabbed both his out cold nephew and the girl. "Here let me bring you to the hospital just to make sure you aren't hurt, okay?" She nodded and hopped on his back, while he hopped along carrying Naruto in his arms. He quickly got them to the hospital with little to no effort, and it turns out other than blood lose and a few bruises, other than the scars the cuts would leave, Naruto was okay, and the Hyuga girl only had a couple bruises. Naruto would still be out cold for a couple days, but other than that we was free to go afterward. The girl kept coming back to visit him both days, only this time accompanied by a bodyguard, of Jonnin level. She didn't come back after he woke up though and he had no memory of the event.

Once he was let free it was time to train yet again, and seemingly it was as if something snapped in his brain, and he could easily stick the leaf to his head, not for only thirty seconds but he did it for a full 5 minutes. Then he got bored, and let it drop. "Well then kiddo, it's time to teach you how to stick to trees, the next level of what you were doing. Now normally they only teach this to Genin, but you will need it for my fighting style I've come up with for you."

"ALL RIGHT! LET'S DO IT." Naruto got pumped up and just ran up the tree, not using his chakra to stick to it at all, he just straight up ran up the tree until the first branch.

"Okay get down from there and use the leaf technique to walk up slowly." Akihiro jumped up to the point on the tree and pushed Naruto off, leading to him landing flat on this face. "No complaining, you need to get his as often as possible to build pain tolerance, ignoring those scars. You deserved those for thinking you could fight three on one with just a kunai and no training." Naruto frowned and put his first foot on the tree and as he went to put his second, he lost balance and fell flat on his ass. Akihiro laughed at him and said, "keep going or else you're never gonna get that girl you saved to like you!" Naruto blushed and tried again, this time getting two steps up before falling back on his ass. It continued like this for days, until it was time for Naruto to enroll in the ninja academy. But on his final day, Naruto had done it. He made his way all the way to the top, and gotten onto the branch. "Now, I leave the Academy to teach you, and I will just watch, unless you're gonna fail, at which point I may help out.

"NO FAIR, you said you would teach me cool stuff. All I can do is walk on walls!" Naruto whined to his Uncle.

"I'll teach you more once you graduate. Besides, the Taijutsu I want to teach you is too dangerous to be used on comrades anyway."


	2. YOOOOSH!

**Five Years Later… Again**

Naruto had been living alone for a good portion of his time in the academy, due to his Uncle going out on "missions." Naruto had thought that it was more or less to make sure that he wasn't accidentally taught something "too advanced" for a non-ninja. 'I mean who does he take me for? An idiot? I wouldn't use anything advanced on anyone in class. Except Teme. That douche has almost every girl in the class fawning over him and does nothing with all that power. He could say one thing about someone and ruin them socially. Actually now that I think about it I'm glad he doesn't use that power on me.' Naruto thought to himself on his way to his prep class after school for the final exam. As he walked in Iruka had his brown spikey pony tail up and was already sitting there waiting in the usual dark green chunin vest and black outfit, for only Naruto. He had been the only one that needed extra help because he still couldn't make a clone, not a single damn clone. Well at least not at a functional level. He could make one, it would just be black and white, and passed out. So he spent the better part of the afternoon sitting in the room, and making clones to dispel them and repeat. He woke the now sleeping Iruka and told him he was going home. 'I'm surprised Iruka wasn't up waiting for a prank to be pulled on him' Naruto thought as he left. All the time alone lead to him having an affinity for pranks. They passed the time and he could use what he learned in class. On some of the few times that his uncle was home he even helped him prank saying something along the lines of, "If you can prank a Jonnin on your own before you officially become a genin I will teach you something special."

On his way home, he was scooped up by his uncle, and carried the rest of the way. "I hear you have been having trouble with the Bunshin jutsu. Can't clone yourself kiddo? Want me to teach you how to do it right?" Naruto's eyes lit up and he smiled widely. His eyes almost shining.

"Really Uncle! You'll finally teach me how to do it?!" Naruto was so excited that his uncle was going to teach him something for the first time other than the tree walking technique. And it had been years since then, literally.

"I'm going to teach you a jutsu that only our family and high level shinobi can do. I'm talking at least A rank, if not S rank. It's because of our high chakra reserves. The Kage no Bunshin Jutsu. It uses a ton of chakra but it make solid clones, that can even share memories with the original. It can use jutsu and hit as solidly as you can." Naruto's eyes lit up again, this time with an evil glare. Imagine all the pranks he could pull with a duo of himself. "Although the downside is that they are pretty fragile. One good punch and poof, they're gone. Well I think it depends on the person's pain tolerance."

"Wait did you say they? As in you can make more than one?" Naruto looked at him puzzlingly.

"Kiddo your mom could make like at least 10, and your dad could make like 6 minimum. After feeling out your reserves, I don't have a clue how many you can make." Naruto pouted for a second and looked upset until Akihiro spoke up again, this time in a serious tone. "Kiddo, I don't mean I don't know if you can make one. I mean I don't know what your upper limit is. At all. You have more chakra than any family member I have ever met." Of course Akihiro knew that part of that was the nine tails, which had been implanted in him once he was born. The worst part is, in all the time scanning through his chakra he hadn't found an end, therefore he hadn't found the nine tail at all yet. He wasn't lying to Naruto at all, he had the largest natural supply of chakra he had ever seen. Sure at the moment most Jonnin and even some Chunin out ranked him, but this was a kid who had only academy training, nothing on the field. He was both amazed, and excited at what he could test with his own nephew. Nothing too dangerous of course.

"Wait really?! I can do that much with such a strong technique! I'm AMAZING!" He yelled and threw his arms up, throwing his uncle off balance landing in their training zone, causing them to fall to the ground. The same one that Naruto had run off from getting his two scars, and at the same time, his uncle left mental scars on three other children, and one physical on another. "What are we doing here Uncle? Other than getting a sore reminder?" He said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Well we are going to need space to make the clones. I can only make a few, but like I said I have no clue how many you can make." Akihiro said as he stood up and put his fingers in a crossed position, retracting his thumbs, pinikes, and ring fingers. "Hold you fingers like this and channel your chakra through your body, them try to peel your chakra off your body." He then demonstrated doing so, leading to a poof of white smoke and a copy of himself appearing next to him. "Pretty cool right?" They said at the same time.

"HELL YES IT IS!" Naruto immediately copied his uncle's hand sign, and channeled his chakra. He pushed it away from himself, and with a poof of white smoke, there was half a Naruto without its legs next to him. "Opps." He instantly dispelled it and tried again, this time, it was missing an arm. And then he tried again and again, after about an hour he had finally gotten it right, making his first shadow clone. "I got it!"

"Great. Now have him expel all his chakra in a burst." Naruto nodded at the clone and he nodded back. Naruto's clone got his hands in a Ram seal and started to expel all that he could, causing an explosive force as he disappeared. It knocked Naruto onto his ass as Akihiro started to laugh. "I should have warned you, but they become bombs, without the fire. It will do decent damage, if they are touching the target. Think like if you put too much chakra in during the tree walk, it blows up the tree. Same idea but with the air. Now then, you are going to spar with my clone to see how much you took from the academy!" His clone looked at Akihiro with shock and then nodded, getting into a stance much like a boxer. His arms up and near his chest, one leg shifted slightly farther forward than the other. "Go."

Naruto instantly dashed in, going for a large right hook, and upon almost hitting him, he flipped and went to kick Akihiro on the head. The uncle ducked and grabbed onto Naruto's leg, chucking him towards a tree. Naruto flipped around in the air and landed on his feet, sticking to the tree, and throwing kunai at his uncle. Akihiro threw his own kunai to stop the ones mid air, and had to duck to dodge shuriken that were hidden behind it. "Damn kiddo I didn't think you could pull something like that off. Next time you should try actually hitting me." Naruto was now split into a total of three, Akihiro too busy gloating to notice the Kage no Bunshin. He Kawarimied above and moved his hands through multiple hand signs, and show out an array of small balls of fire, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Two of the balls of fire chased down two of the Narutos, and popped them. "Guess I found the real one."

"UNCLE YOU WERE GOING TO LET THOSE HIT ME?! WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL?" Akihiro laughed at his nephew's comment and landed. He stretched his arms and yawned, as he felt two hands around his ankles, and looked down to see another naruto popping up from the dirt, smiling, "Got you!" As soon as Naruto said this, a barrage of kunai and shuriken flew in and the clone poofed upon being pelted. "I WON!" Naruto jumped out of the ground as he cheered.

"Or did you?" AS Akihiro said this, a pair of his own hands appeared under the young boy and dragged him below the earth, burying his shoulders in rock. "That's how you trapp someone kiddo. Not that it would work on most other ninja, but good try."

"You cheated! You said I was sparring with your clone, not clones!" Naruto pouted, still stuck in the ground.

"I never said he couldn't make any clones. Anyway, I think you're ready for my super cool, experimental Taijutsu!" Akihiro expelled the clone and pulled Naruto out by the hair. "Do the tree walking technique, but with your hands." Naruto grumbled about something, then did as he was told, basically crawling up the tree without his feet. "Good, now drop down and use it to grip my arm." Again, Naruto did as he was told, while grumbling about something. He grabbed onto the arm, and Akihiro tried to pull away but couldn't. Naruto looked confused for a minute, then his face lit up with realization.

"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY!" Naruto yelled out.

"Yes that's the point. You have immense strength and chakra, so you're gonna use it. We are going to focus on strength training everyday after your graduation." Akihiro smirked, "And it's not gonna be easy."

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine." Naruto whined, and trudged off to their home, to sleep so he could pass the next day's test.

The next day went without a hitch, until it was Naruto's turn to go up. "Iruka Sensei, I can't do the normal Bunshin is a substitute Bunshin allowed?"

"Sure Naruto, we all know you're going to try to prank us so try for your worst" Iruka put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes. "Hell, if you graduate, I'll teach treat you to Ichiraku Ramen." As Iruka said this he heard a loud Kage No Bunshin Jutsu and say two more, solid Narutos. "Is that the shadow clone jutsu Naruto! That's a clan's technique!"

"Yeah my clan actually. It's cool right? I was told that the second hokage made it working with his sister in law or my great-great-great-great grandmother. He used it as a distraction, but it's still cool!" All three Narutos said in unison.

"Well I guess so, you pass! I don't care what Mizuki's input would be. Congratulations Naruto, you will be assigned to your team tomorrow with everyone else." The white haired ninja sitting next to him saw silently shocked and nodded his head.

"Yata! I did it!" Naruto jumped with joy and took his headband as he left. He wandered around for a bit before realizing that he either had to go do body training with his uncle, or go to another training ground, and try to learn something on his own. Which is exactly what he did, running off to find the nearest to him and farthest from his uncle.

He ran until he arrived at an empty field with a few trees around the area. He walked up to one and put his hand on it, channeling chakra into it, and lifting himself perpendicular to the tree. He started to do what one might call push ups, except he would bring his knees up to the bark of the tree before on curling. He kept doing this over and over again for about an hour, he still needed to build strength after all. He then switched arms and went at it again.

Eventually he got tired on this arm as well, Naruto landed back on his feet and started to punch the tee over and over again, with his full strength. This caused the tree to shake violently and gave naruto an idea, what if he practiced blowing the tree open by infusing a ton of chakra while punching. He started by infusing his fist with chakra and punch, causing dents in the tree with each punch.

It took him a while punching the tree, and he thought he heard something run by him as he was doing it, but he took down the tree. Then he heard a girl behind him, "I thought I heard some snot nosed brat ruining our training field. Can you leave before I have to make you do so?"

"You are you to tell me to do anything!" Naruto turned around to be met with a girl with two brown buns on top of her short hair. She had a pink shirt with a red trim, and it seemed to have a somewhat chinese theme to it. On her forehead with the Konoha Leaf Headband, she was a fully fledged ninja. He looked up at her, yes sadly she was indeed taller. She had at least a good ten centimeters on him, her grey eyes piercing his own.

"Well first off, I'm part of the team that is in charge of this training field. Second, I'm a ninja and from what I can tell you are a civilian. Third, I'm probably older than you. Now leave." The girl said in a stern tone.

"No way, First off I'm a ninja too, second off I only see you here, not your team so I'm sure we could share the space, third off who cares if your older?" Naruto said back copying her tone in mocking manner. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Where's your headband pipsqueak?" Naruto felt around for it and couldn't find it, and his jaw dropped. She could tell he didn't have one from the look on his face.

"I'm still not going anywhere." Naruto said turning to the next tree.

"Fine, I'll make you leave squirt." She pulled out a long chain with a sickle on the end. "Wanna spar?" Naruto only nodded before throwing a triad of kunai at the girl and using his Kage no Bunshin to create a cloud of smoke and send five clones after her. "All you got is clones? Nice try kid!" She said as she sung the chain around to block the weapons, yet a few slide threw. She assumed those were the clone's and let the fly, slashing her skin. "Ow you runt, if you ruin any of my clothes I'm making you pay for them." She threw a barrage of kunai, dispelling the clones.

"Yeah send me the dry cleaning bill!" She heard Naruto say as he grabbed her ankles and dragged her straight down, burying her to her shoulders. "Cause this fight is over!" Naruto was about to put his foot on her head when he heard a loud scream.

**A Few Moments ago.**

"Tenten, Guy Sensei was looking for you! Tenten it's time to train as a team again. Oh I know you are looking to train my sense by hiding from me! THANK YOU FOR THIS TRAINING. YOSH." The boy yelling for his teammate kept looking around the woods till he heard a tree crashing down. "Oh maybe she is trying to make it easier for me. How nice but unnecessary!" The boy started to dash towards the tree, yet it was quite a while away. Upon arriving he saw his teammate buried up to their head and some blonde with an orange jacket about to stomp her out. "TENTEN! DYNAMIC ENTRY"

Naruto was instantly met with a foot to the face, which dispelled the clone that had captured the now named, Tenten. "Lee you idiot! We were in the middle of a spar! One that he sadly won. Wherever he is." Naruto walked out from behind a tree holding his head, almost collapsing.

"That kick hit so hard that just having the memories of it hurt." Naruto fell to his ass sitting on the ground. "I guess I win?"

Lee helped Tenten out of the ground and bowed with such speed he ended up doing a front flip. "SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING YOUR MATCH. I AM ROCK LEE, THE LEAF'S BEAUTIFUL GREEN WILD BEAST." The boy had a black bowl haircut as well as a fully dark green jumpsuit, and orange arm and leg warmers.

"It's cool as long as you never kick me like that again. Damn it hurts, and I didn't even really get hit." Naruto kept rubbing his head, and waved as the two of them left. Right before they got out of ear shot he yelled at Tenten, "YOU PUT OF A GREAT FIGHT! YOU ONLY LOST QUICK BECAUSE I'M SURE YOU DIDN'T GO ALL OUT LIKE I DID!" Tenten blushed as they walked away.

Naruto arrived to the training ground with his Uncle waiting after being about 3 hours late. "Where exactly were you?" His uncle raised an eyebrow at him.

"Training with a ninja named Tenten and her teammate Lee. It was kinda fun." Naruto shrugged, and kept walking toward his uncle. "So what are we working on today?"

"You have been doing it already." Akihiro help up Naruto's headband. "You think I wouldn't come looking for you the second that you were more than five minutes late? You must be crazy. Good show though. You proved I have nothing to teach you yet. You already figured out the basics of the style I was gonna teach you, stick to your opponent and then bash them with chakra pulse strikes. Good job kiddo, you can fight somewhat well, from where on out, I will teach one clan technique per 10 C rank missions, then I will teach you one per 5 B ranks. Then 1 per 1 A ranks, and once you hit 1 S rank you should be able to make your own Jutsu. Hopefully."

"YOSH" Naruto said with a smirk. He had figured out what the weird sound in the woods was once Lee almost blew his head off.

"Where did that come from?" His uncle asked.

"No where." Naruto giggled to himself while heading home.


	3. Teams Today!

Naruto had woken up and gone through his normal routine, shower, breakfast and then brushing his teeth. He stretched as he took off his goggles, that he had put on just out of habit, then looked at them for a second, "It's time to say goodbye, my trusty goggles I'll miss you."

"Why not just keep wearing them? It would make you more recognizable for sure but they may come in handy in the future. I found out who your Jonnin sensei is. Not gonna tell you, except that they are really cool." Naruto gave his uncle the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes that he had ever seen, at which point Akihiro closed his eyes and shook his head. "Nope, not telling, go to school for the last time." Akihiro kept his eyes closed as he pointed at the door, at this point Naruto had already left, but Akihiro wasn't taking any chances.

Naruto entered the class and got the usual looks of disgust from his classmates. Not from his scars, no, not one of them cared about the scars. It was the constant pranking and loudmouthed attitude that led to their hate of their classmate. As well as the hate their parents seemed to have for him, it rubbed off onto most of them. Except for some of his few friends, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji. Shikamaru has the usual Nara Clan traits of a deadpanned case of resting dull face, spiky black hair in a ponytail, and was somewhat short, yet still taller than Naruto, who was tied for shortest in his class. Shikamaru had always been somewhat lazy, or better said unmotivated. He wants to live a carefree life and do as little work as possible. Choji on the other hand, was taller than the two of them, and quite a bit wider to boot. He had the same red swirls on his face as the rest of his family, as well as their appetite. He had short brown and spiky hair. He also almost always had a smile on his face, unless you called him fat or took his food away without good reason. Naruto, seeming his friends decided to go and sit next to them. "Yo what's up guys?" Naruto said as he sat down, the other two noticing a change in his outfit that neither had noticed due to Shikamaru being half asleep in his chair, and Choji being too deep in his chips.. He had switched to wearing a black vest, leaving it wide open showing off his large scar across his torso, instead of the usual shorts he instead wore pants in the same shade of navy blue. His goggles had been repainted to match his change in outfit, being a black and bulky frame with a dark red trim. He had his headband wrapped around his neck, hanging somewhat loosely. "What's wrong with you two? I know Shikamaru would be half asleep but I thought you would notice this before I got up here."

"Sorry Naruto, I didn't get to eat breakfast. I woke up late. I gotta admit though it looks pretty cool on you!" Choji put on his usual smile and gave a thumbs up, his other hand still shoveling chips into his mouth. Shikamaru just mirrored Choji's thumbs up and muttered, "Talking troublesome."

"By the look at you, I figured you didn't get much sleep last night. Usually you are at least awake for the important stuff. Want me to wake you up once your team gets called?" Both Choji and Shikamaru shook their heads.

"We already know our team Naruto. Were from the Ino-Shika-Cho families remember? We just have to wait until our teacher gets here and we can leave. We are with Ino." Choji pointed up at the other class blonde, Yamanaka Ino. She had long blonde hair in a ponytail as well as the same kind of bright blue eyes Naruto had. Although like most of the girls in Naruto's class she had an obsession with Sasuke Uchiha. The boy who not only was number one in the class, but also seemed to have no interest in anything except how to kill people. This lack of interest also applied to women in general. He wore a dark blue jacket with a pop up collar. It had his own clan's symbol on the back, a red fan with a white base. He also wore plain white shorts. He often kept his black hair slicked back, to end in a flurry of spikes. He sat there most of the time, brooding.

Naruto sat and waited patiently for about five whole minutes before deciding to set up a prank. He took an eraser off the chalk board and wedged it in the door. Everyone in the class glared at him before just giving up. If they stopped this one he would just set another up, so it would be a pointless effort. They all felt like Shikamaru for a second thinking something along the lines of "troublesome." Not too soon after Naruto had left his trap, the first Jonnin went to walk in and, as no one thought would happen, it hit her square on the head. She was a woman wearing a long bandage on one arm and a red dress with one single red. Her body was averagely skinny yet she was mostly _flat_ and only about 10-12 centimeters taller than most of the children with the exception of one in shades and a trench coat in the back. Her black, long and let down hair now covered in a white powder and her red eyes filled with anger. She looked up at the group of kids sitting at their desks, all pointing at Naruto. "Come on guys! She didn't even ask who did it. AND WHY ARE YOU TWO RATTING ME OUT TOO?!" Naruto looked at his two friends.

"If she's here for us, then we don't get outed as your comrades, and if she isn't we don't get found out leaking information about friends." Shikamuru said deadpanned, still not having raised his head as he talked. Choji just shook his head in agreement.

"FINE! I did it Sensei! Also could you tell my Uncle Akihiro? He said if I could ever prank a Jonnin before I officially became a Genin he would teach me a technique." Naruto stood up and took credit, even openly admitting that he was encouraged to do so by his family. At which point the black haired beauty was shocked that an adult would encourage childish pranks.

"Why would he do that?" She asked him, a bit of her veins popping out of her head. Her first was clenched so harshly that you could hear her knuckles crack.

"I dunno, you would have to ask him yourself. I was just told he would give me a reward if I could hone the skill high enough to prank a Jonnin. He said that it might be useful in the future." The woman quickly calmed down and thought to herself, 'Wait,does he intend to teach this kid how to make traps? If so that would be really useful.'

"Well then, what's your full name? I will need to ask the Hokage about you as well afterward." The lady spoke up and crossed her arms.

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service, as long as it's for pranks or attacking!" He smiled with his eyes closed. All Naruto was thinking was how lucky he was for not only getting away without any trouble, but he also barely got to prank a Jonnin to get his prize.

"Well then, I won't have to ask the Hokage about you after all. You're with me, along with Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame. You will all meet me at training field eight in twenty minutes. Get acquainted with each other in that time." The lady turned out the door and before she closed it, she spoke up. "You can call me Kurenai-Sensei." With that she closed the door and left. The tallest boy in the class, that Naruto didn't even know the name of, got up and walked over to him. He had puffy black hair and wore a large grey trench coat. He also wore small circular shades.

"I'm Shino. Let's move out, right Hinata-chan?" The boy looked up at a girl with a red face. She had dark hair about as long as her head, although her bangs were cut. She had the Hyuga grey eyes as well. She wore a beige jacket with white fluff at the bottom and black pants that cut off halfway down her shins. She nodded and got up, walking over to join them.

"Y-y-y-yes let's go." She shuffled to keep up with them, stealing glances at Naruto whenever she could. They made their way to the training ground as instructed, but were quite most of the way there. Each of them had their own unique thoughts on this scenario, Naruto thinking about how he was glad he wasn't on a team with Sasuke but even happier he didn't get one of his fangirls. Shino was thinking about well, everything he could at the moment, their synergies, how could Hinata function like that, and how well off are they going to be with one of the worst in the class. The only word in Hinata's head was _Naruto-Kun_ over and over. Her brain function was lacking at the moment. It didn't help that his outfit showed off his slightly chiseled chest and core, as well as the scar.

As they entered the training area, not having any time to really get to know each other, their new sensei was waiting for them. "You know you guys are a little late. At least you aren't as bad as Kakashi. So what did you learn about each other?"

Naruto spoke up first, "Well I learned that red is her usual skin tone as well she walks slow. I learned that Shino is deep in thought often, and due to that he doesn't talk much. I also know that we are gonna kick some ass!" He yelled out the last sentence in his usual brash nature.

Following up him was Shino, "I learned that Naruto-san, while being one of the lowest in the class isn't dumb, just not book smart as one would call it. Other than that he is an open book, someone who will do whatever it takes to complete their goals. Hinata-chan is just an open book." If Shino's coat didn't cover the lower half of his face, you could easily see him smiling.

Hinata just muttered out, "Well I've known Naruto-kun for a long time… and I got to know Shino throughout the year sitting in the back with him. Naruto, are your injuries fine?" Hinata pointed at Naruto's chest, becoming a slightly brighter shade of red.

"OH! That was you. Good to see you again? Did they hurt you at all? Anyway if they ever give you trouble let me know, and I'll take care of them!" Naruto put his arm around Hinata like they had been old friends, and that pushed her over the line of being able to speak or move. She balled her arms up over her chest and closed her mouth tightly.

"Well then, since you all know each other, let's start your final exam. I have these two bells, and you all have to take them from me. If you take one by the end of the day, you graduate. But if you don't have one you will be sent back for another year at the academy. Naruto you already knew about this right?" The black haired beauty asked him as she tied the bells to a waistband.

"Kinda, I was told that we wouldn't really be ninjas until after another test. So let's do it! Hinata, you're good at close range like me right? We're going in together so get ready!" Naruto was getting pumped up at this point. "We got this! I'll go back to the academy and you guys get to go on! Believe It!" Naruto put his thumb up and smiled brightly.

"We can't do that Naruto-san, we will just have to give it to the two of us who contribute the most." Shino said holding up his hand as insects started to flow out. "I'll stay back and fight her at a range, without being detrimental you guys, now let's get this over with so we can be ninja."

"Let's go Hinata!" Naruto said as he charged forward, putting his hands into the soon to be famous cross shape, creating five clones in a large puff of smoke completely hiding the group of them. They all ran forward as they spoke in unison. "Come on sensei, let's see you fight this!" As soon as the finished four pairs of hands grabbed her ankles from below. "UZUMAKI STYLE: CRATER CLONE JUTSU!" As soon as this was yelled, all the clones grabbed their teacher and blew themselves up, leaving a very narrow and tall crater. There was no teacher in sight.

"Naruto-kun I think you went too far!" Hinata let out seeing there was no body there, or not even a living person.

"I think you went too far in this dream of your Hinata-Chan. I mean Naruto died years ago, and you've been guilty since the beginning." Hinata woke up in her bed, in a cold sweat. When she left and walked outside, she could hear two guards whispering about how that poor boy died just to save their useless hier. She then was suddenly at the grave of her savior, "Here lies Naruto Uzumaki." His body started to crawl out, and scream at her, "WHY" with tears welling in its eyes. In the real world Hinata was on her knees crying. She had no clue that her teacher had used the Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu on her, trapping her in the worst possible fear.

"Shino! Wake up Hinata, she's under a genjutsu!" Naruto's voice could be heard from somewhere in the tree line, but not pinpointed by Shino at least. Naruto felt a swift kick to the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. Then he heard his sensei chuckling.

"You all pass. I would not have expected that you all would start to work together instantly." The teacher smiled and held out her hand to help Naruto up.

"Yeah. I learned the value of teamwork at a young age." Naruto tapped his scars and smiled. The two walked over to the rest of their team to tell them the good news, and tell them all that missions start tomorrow at 8am sharp. Each of the students go off on their own way.

Naruto starts to make his way home, when he notices he is being trailed. He walks his way around the corner, and uses his specialty technique, the Henge. He transforms into a toad and hops his way back around the corner. To his surprise, the person following him was his own teammate, Hinata. He transformed back in a puff of white smoke. "Hey what's up? Wanna hang out or something?"

Hinata instantly turned red seeing her crush appear instantly in her face and poked Naruto on the face. As soon as she realized he was real, she ran away and made her own way home. "Huh, guess she didn't really need anything." Naruto said to no one out loud as he made his way back to his Uncle's training area. "Yo uncle Aki, teach me something cooler." The man in question smiled, as he knew exactly what he was gonna do. He was going to have Naruto start training his chakra affinity now to see if he can develop more than one.

"Fine go into my backpack and find the band aid sized pieces of paper. Channel your chakra into them." Akihiro already knew what his chakra nature was, but he needed to explain to Naruto how to test for them. After Naruto channeled his chakra, the paper was sliced clean in half. "Good your chakra type is wind, that means you are good for about three things. Cutting, pushing and sounds. That means you are going to grab a leaf, and use your chakra to cut it in half. Welcome to the worst training you can imagine, only because of how long it will take you to get it." Akihiro laughed evilly and handed the young boy a leaf. "Get to it."


	4. The Trail of Waves Begins!

Naruto had been sitting still, his feet slightly farther apart than his shoulders, and knees bent ninety degrees, staring at a leaf for about four hours. "UNCLE AKIHIRO! Why are you making me try to cut a leaf in half with chakra?! This feels pointless, and even worse, it isn't something cool that YOU said I would get from pranking a Jonnin before I was a Gennin." Akihiro's eyes snapped open once he heard this, and he shot up from his position laying down.

"So you did it huh? Well why didn't you mention that before, you dunce? I would have started teaching you sooner then. From now on, when your teacher gives you time to train 'one on one' with her, while she alternates around you three this is what you will be doing. When she sends you home, you will be with me and trying to learn how to make traps, as well as detecting them." Naruto's face went sour, and he breathed in to speak right before getting cut off by his uncle, whose eyes were shining in excitement. "And I don't mean the basic traps you learn in the Academy, I mean real stuff, as well as using your clones and henge to make better ones."

Naruto's eyes lit up upon hearing that he was going to learn something more advanced than the academy so soon, and his smile went wide. "YOSH, I got it Sensei Uncle!" Akihiro scowled at that nickname. "So this means I will get to learn something long before anyone else in the class will right?"

Akihiro looked at Naruto confused, "Dunce…. All I've been teaching you is advanced stuff. Once we get done with traps and the leaf, we have to go back to the beginning to learn all sorts of basic skills. Here I'll draw it out for you." Akrihiro drew a long a complicated chart that Naruto couldn't follow whatsoever, but when he was done Naruto saw a large circle with the words sealing techniques in it. Soon he saw the writing under it saying, 'A whole nother chart you won't get to see if you don't master these basics!' Akihiro spoke up, "So Naruto to make you understand, you should have started this…" Akihiro circled an area that said 'Strength Training' "... Before this." He then pointed at bothUzumaki Style: Force Clone Explosion and Uzumaki Style: Sticky Body. "But you got too excited and ended up learning both of these by accident before you were meant to. So now you get to work on the other three parts of the charts, before getting anything too cool, Got it?"

"But Sensei Uncle, you were the one that got excited and taught them to me before I was meant to." You could see a sweat drop from Akihiro's eyebrow.

"Quiet dunce! Go home and go to bed, you have your first mission tomorrow!" Akihiro smiled and was giggling to himself. "_Little does this brat know that he's going to hell for a while._" Akihiro thought to himself. Akihiro took a cigarette out of his pouch and lit it. "_Damn I'm too nerdy to be a smoker."_ He thought as he caught up with the now running Naruto.

The next morning, Naruto had woken up late and ran out of his bedroom door, barely throwing on his newer vest and pants outfit yelling, "UNCLE AKIHIRO, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!" At which point he heard a snickering along with the words,

"You're a ninja now Naruto, and that means you're an adult now too. Adults don't need someone to wake them up." Akihiro grinned at Naruto's scowl as the boy bolted out the apartment door.

Naruto ran his whole way to the training field that they were told to meet at. He ended up about 15 minutes late, which would have been bad if Shino also didn't turn up late. "Sorry, my bugs did not want to show up for some reason." If Shino wasn't wearing sunglasses you could see him looking at Naruto. Speaking of Naruto, he had walked up to Shino and put his arm around him, at which point Shino's entire body started to buzz and vibrate. "Please let go Uzumaki-San" Naruto let go and stepped away.

"What's with the formalities man? We're on the same team, we should be friendly with each other!" Naruto looked Shino up and down, thinking '_Is his whole body filled with bugs? That's kinda gross.' _Shino looked at Naruto sternly, not that anyone could really tell.

"I'm sure you know Uzumaki-San." Hinata and Kurenai just kind of watched it unfold, Hinata just not knowing whose side to take if they fought, and Kurenai wondering just how Shino knew what he did.

"Well then on to our first mission. We are chopping wood for the elderly district all day today. They need to keep their rooms nice and toasty, while you brats need the exercise." Kurenai said smiling at all their frowns and Naruto's face of pure disappointment.

These kinds of small requests went on for about two weeks. They had done everything Naruto could think of. They cleaned the dog park, walked dogs, repaired old buildings, worked as pack mules for the laborers district, searched for lost cats, and everything else under the "Pre-Teens guide to make money". Cleaning out the Inuzuka's clan dog stalls was the last straw. Training-wise, Naruto hadn't made any progress, except understanding that different leaves feel different and how to tell them apart by feel and the very basics in physics that he needed to set traps on the fly.

As soon as they walked into the Hokage's office for their report and next assignment, Naruto spoke up. "LORD THIRD! I want a C-Rank. It's the only way I'm going to advance as a ninja! In fact I think my group will agree, right guys?" Hinata, who had gotten more used to Naruto, to the point where she was only faintly blushing red, spoke up first.

"I agree with Naruto-kun. We aren't gaining any more experience than we did at the academy this way!" This had been the first time Naruto had heard Hinata speak up louder than a whisper and he was impressed, so he gave her a thumbs up and a bright smile.

"I hate to agree with Uzumaki-San, but I too think that more practical experience in the field would be more valuable. We can not get better for the sake of the village by being shielded by it's walls at all times."

Kurenai just stood there shocked. They had all decided on this either on their own separately, or came to agreement without consulting her. The former would have made her proud, her team all being on such the same wavelength that they would go over her head in an instant of someone spoke up, but that latter is a completely different story, setting her into an unforeseen rage. She hit all three Gennin swiftly and bowed. "Sorry Hokage-Sama, I will escort them out and we will not be taking another D-Rank mission." The Hokage Smiled.

"If they all are willing, I will ask you. Do you think that they are ready for a C-Rank mission? Remember this will not be the same as your first C-Rank. This is a new Era of Peace and should be completely safe." Kurenai looked at the old man, now lighting his pipe and still smiling.

"They are Hokage-Sama." Kurenai shook her head, but in the back of it all she could think was, '_What if they get hurt?'_

"Perfect. I have an urgent C-Rank that we happen to not have a team free for, Come on in Tazuna!" A man with grey spikey hair, small circular white glasses, a black sleeveless t-shirt and pants to match, with a bottle of Sake in hand walked in.

"What? These brats fresh off their mothers teat are going to guide me back home? I don't think you know how important my work there is ."

"I was fed formula." Shino spoke up deadpanned. Everyone gave him a not the time look.

The man known as Tazuna looked at Naruto. "Especially this pipsqueak! He's even shorter than the girl in the group!" The old man was most likely drunk and was definitely laughing. Naruto was fuming, but just cycled chakra under his feet to keep calm. He had found that just being connected to the ground beneath him calming. He had to keep his cool at least for now. Once the old man had left, he could go break trees or maybe look for Tenten or the weirdo Lee. Both were usually up for a spar. Although the downside to Naruto being mad, is he didn't hide it well. His brow furled and fists clenched. It didn't help that the wood around his feet was breaking from the intensive chakra flow. "Heh, brat's mad. We leave tomorrow morning. See you at the Gate." As soon as the old man left, so did Naruto but only out the window. Hinata gave chase to make sure he wasn't going to do anything dangerous, or do anything he may regret. Shino well, he just decided to stay out of it and go train.

Naruto had gone to the same training ground that he had beaten his first ninja, and broken quite a few trees. Once he arrived there, he saw a boy striking a tree in rotational patterns, and he had on a coat similar to Hinata's, without the white floof, and brown shorts. He also had the same eyes. "Oi! What are you doing here? This is team Guy's training ground." Naruto called out to the boy, at which point his fierce white eyes looked and the loud blonde.

"I am part of the guy, while I believe that you two failures are not. I know for a fact, that she is not a part of my team, nor should she be a part of any team." Naruto frowned upon hearing this, already disliking this guy's attitude.

"Why are we failures? Because you said so? Get off your soapbox and bring me Tenten or Lee. At least they know basic manners." While Naruto had a point, he completely blew his own point away by picking his ear while he said it.

"I think you should leave. Before I make you." At this point, the bots eyes were activated, veins showing around his face and eyes narrowed. Hinata tugged on Naruto's arm and tried to pull him away.

"Don't worry I beat one of his teammates, so this should be easy!" Naruto yelled, smiling back and the now cowering girl. He had only just noticed that. It made him furious. One of his teammates was at first being belittled by some random person in their clan, and now was showing signs of real fear after a threat? That was not going to fly under his watch. Whether it was Hinata, Shino or hell, even Kurenai-Sensei, if his team needed help, he would do what he could. Plus how hard could beating another team guy student be? He got into his Uncle's boxing style stance. "Bring it coward."

The boy ran forward, at a speed higher than he had seen Lee move, and struck this chest three times, and then followed up with two to the back. At which point the Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke. "Damn you are fast. Too bad I don't really enter a conversation with anyone myself anymore. Not since Tenten." Naruto's voice was coming from somewhere nearby, but was quickly found in the treeline by the Hyuga's Byakugan. At which point the boy again dashed in to strike Naruto, only to find out that he had traveled under the ground. At which point his hands popped up to, not only miss their target, but to be grabbed themselves. Naruto was pulled from the earth and slammed into the ground by the male Hyuga.

"Leave." He started to walk away as Naruto got up, blood leaking from his mouth.

"Fine, see you again sometime grumpy." Naruto started to walk away and Hinata ran over to him, acting as a human crutch. He smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'll kick his ass another time. But I got an idea after the fight at least." She was too busy trying to to pass out from being so close to talk.

This major defeat, to another Gennin no less, had shown Naruto that even if he was learning something more advanced than the other students from his year, that everyone else was ahead of his by years already. He had to put that to a stop. He had to train harder. If he was only going to study Physics for now with his uncle, that means all other time was going to the leaf.

The next morning, Naruto had not even slept. He had held onto the leaf and worked on channeling his chakra into it constantly. He tried again and again but to no avail. He left the apartment, no sleep and leaf in hand. He had packed his backpack the night before, and even packed extra leaves. No telling what kind of environment the Land of Waves had when it came to trees. As the boy walked up, everyone had already gotten there, except Shino. Although he arrived last, he still wasn't late. The old man looked at Naruto and pointed at the leaf. "What's the boy doing?"

"Training. I can't be out done by anyone. I need to prove that my clan can still be one of the best." Naruto said, focusing on the leaf. The old man just looked at him and shrugged.

"Just don't let me die or lose a limb and we will be fine brat." As Tazuna said this Kurenai came up to Naruto.

"Hinata told me what happened. Put the mission first and train on your free time. There will be tons of time where you can train during this mission. We are guarding him until the bridge is done, so there will be a lot of on and off shifts." Naruto put the leaf away and put his hands behind his head, where he had hidden another leaf. He kept at the training behind his teachers back, or rather behind his own.

Along the path they were on, Shino stopped the group and spread his bugs out. They landed in a puddle along the road, which quickly turned into a pair of men. The two men were bound together by a chain at the wrists, each with a large metal claw attached. The men closed in the Kurenai and wrapped the chain around her. The closed in and took her head off. At which point Hinata had run in, and severed their chain with her Gentle Fist. the men both charged her, without noticing the small group of Naruto's around them. They collapsed onto the men, and grabbed ahold of them. "UZUMAKI STYLE: CHAKRA BOMB CLONES!" The two men looked at each other before substituting out, and upon appearing in their new locale, they were immediately wrapped up in ninja wire. It was Kurenai, fine and dandy. The men looked at her then at the spot they had decapitated her. All that was there was a sliced log. They also noticed that the logs they had used when they ran, were in splinters. They both gulped at the thought of being caught in that. They thought in unison '_If that had been Zabuza or Haku, they would have been unharmed, but if we were in there, our skin would be in shreds.'_ What they hadn't realized is that they had said this out loud, and where in a light Genjutsu. Naruto did the honors of knocking them the fuck out and tied them to a tree with normal rope. "Don't underestimate, Naruto Uzumaki or I'll kick your ass. Believe it."

"So are you going to tell us why you have missing Nin after you Tazuna?" Kurenai looked at the man with a mother's glare. One of those looks that would not only kill you but erase your entire existence.

"To be entirely honest with you. I got a rich bastard becoming a tyrant in my own home. He set up his shops, took over the island's boats and killed anyone trying to stop him. So I am trying to stop him. As you know I'm building a bridge. That will allow vendors easier access to the island, therefore his iron fist will lose grip. He's willing to do whatever it takes to either wipe us off the map, or force us to be his pawns." Naruto could be heard gritting his teeth at the statement about being wiped off the map. He hated the thought that someone would do that at all. He hated the fact that it had happened to his family. He didn't even get to know his mother or father, and his Uncle wouldn't talk about them much. Only small tidbits.

"Don't worry you old fart, we will get you home and save however many people we can. NO matter the cost." Naruto smiled as he reached his hand out to shake the older man's. The man smiled back, tears welling in his eyes and he just said thank you over and over. The other team members looked at each other and nodded their heads. Kurenai just agreed with what choice her team made. It was her job to guide them and make sure they lived, not to make every choice for them. She knew that if they had to fight Zabuza, that she could make sure he was weak enough for the kids to be able to protect Tazuna. At worst it would be a one for one trade. Those were thoughts for another time, now it was time to set up a camp and sleep, on shifts of course. Although Naruto had chosen to train instead of sleep, and boy did he look tired.

(A/N)

So the reason the name keeps changing for the Clone Explosion Jutsu is that Naruto is trying to come up with a name for it. A cool one that is. Also if anyone wants to see the Physical chart Akihiro made, leave a review saying so, and I'll send you a link.


	5. The Demon of the Mist Strikes?

The next morning had been a tiresome one, to the point where if Shikamaru was there he would have been mumbling 'Drag,' over and over. The group had to get up, except for Naruto who had taken the last shift. He had only taken the last shift so that he could keep practicing the longest. The first shift was the second longest, and the third was the longest. He only slept through the second.

Naruto was starting to wear down from lack of sleep. It was visible at this point. He had dark bags under his eyes and his facial skin looked like it was being pulled down. His eyes kept closing more and more by the minute.

"Uzumaki-San, I believe you need to not take a shift at the next camp, and sleep through the night. You will need your energy if we come across another enemy."

"Shino-San's right Naruto-kun! You need to rest next time, you've been looking at the leaf for days on end without sleep. What are you even trying to do?" Hinata yet again spoke up from her whisper, and this time her voice was full of worry, to balance out Shino's usual deadpanned nature.

For once their teacher spoke up, "What he's doing is trying to understand the feel of his chakra nature, someone far more advanced than what you two will be doing for now. He is already at that step due to his family's method of training."

"You're wrong." Naruto spoke up for the first time since promising the old man to help him. The man, of which was mentioned, was minding his own business and packing up his tent.

"What am I wrong about? I know exactly what exercise you are doing, my teammate did the same one so many years ago." Kurenai knew exactly how the trick to it was supposed to work too. It was meant for each individual to have an idea of what their affinity felt like and how to hone it in. It was more like a guideline training.

"It's not my family's style of training. Everything I'm doing is my uncle's work alone. He is just as new to this as I am, I can tell. Hell he gets too excited about what he is going to teach me that he taught me ahead of where he wanted me to be. Not like you guys would get that." Naruto kept focusing on the leaf, his concentration not breaking but a tear dropping.

"Man up brat! Real men don't cry so easy." The older man patted Naruto on the back. "I don't know what has happened to you, but I've lost my fair share of family and friends. You can deal with whatever happened to you!" At this point Kurenai looked at that man with a face of worry, shaking her head.

The old man looked at her with confusion, not knowing what she was on about. He thought it was the same tale of a ninja losing their parents before they even got to know them. At this point Naruto ran straight into the woods, tears still running down his face. Hinata went to chase after him, but Kurenai put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "It's fine, give him some space. He's going the right way anyway, so he will end up acting like a scout. He's most likely too tired to try and repress whatever he's feeling."

Everyone but Kurenai was shocked that this is what Naruto really felt. They had no clue that he was sad under his almost always brightly smiling face. Even worse, they didn't know why he felt that way. Granted they were a relatively new team but that didn't excuse it whatsoever. In fact, neither Shino nor Hinata knew anything about Naruto except he lived with his uncle alone, and that he was almost always talking about what made each clan so special. In fact he knew a little too well. He knew that the shadow release of the Nara clan was not a Kekkei Genkai, but wouldn't say what it was. He knew how the byakugan worked to a degree and he even knew that no member of the Senju clan has awakened the Mokuton since the first hokage. He weirdly prided himself on his random tidbits of knowledge. No one knew where he got that info though. It was all from his uncle, who talked in his sleep.

Speaking of Naruto, he continued to run through the woods, ahead of the party. He kept running till he came to a clearing where the road split, and a lake in the split. He sat down at the lake thinking something along the lines of 'I don't know which way to go, so now I have to wait for them. Damn.' He kept letting tears stream out. Until he noticed a ripple on the water, and looked up. He saw a man with almost ashen grey skin, and black forward spiky hair. He was wearing bandages around his mouth, a dark blue scarf, no shirt and light blue and baggy pants. But none of that was the important part, the important part was the large cleaver on his back, and the mist headband on his head, same as the two that had attacked them before. What was worse is he matched the description for Zabuza of the Hidden Mist, also known as The Demon of the Blood Mist.

From Zabuza's point of view, this was just a tried, worn out cry baby. That was until he stood up, and pulled a kunai out from one of his many pouches. The veteren killer just grinned at this kid's spunk. He didn't really want to kill another kid in his life, so he just thought about playing around with the poor tired brat. The brat who surprisingly spoke up, "You know, this Gato fucker is probably going to double cross you. Hell think about it for a minute and even an idiot can see he is going to use us to wear you out, then finish you off while you're weak. I know something or two about being wiped out." Then, to no surprise, he fell flat on his face and passed out. Zabuza couldn't help but laugh for a bit. He sat down next to the kid and waited for a bit. The kid didn't move much, and so Zabuza put his hand up and waved someone over. It was a girl in a green haori and wearing a missing nin hunter mask, with the Hidden Mist's mark on it.

"Yes Master Zabuza?" She looked down at the unconscious boy and was watching from the tree line the entire time. "What do you need?"

"Wake this boy up. Don't do it gently though." Zabuza chuckled at himself for a second before he heard a loud yelp coming from the boy. Naruto sat up and looked around, and pulled out another Kunai. Zabuza laughed at the boy, not even on his feet, in a cold sweat staring down the older ninja like he was willing to take his life in one move. "Relax brat, plus I don't even think you could take him on." At this point Naruto noticed the three senbon needles almost in his neck from a somewhat feminine hand.

"Do not try to lay a hand on my master. If you try you will die." The feminine voice of Haku spoke out, with an angry inflection.

"Relax Haku, I don't want any other brats blood on my hands, unless I have to for the cause." Zabuza smiled slightly and stood up, towering over Naruto. He put his hand on the handle of the cleaver on his back, quickly swinging it down towards Naruto. The boy held up his kunai to block it, getting knocked back at least a good ten feet and causing him to roll along the ground. "Hey he blocked it good on him! Yo Brat, what did you mean earlier when you said you knew a thing or two about being wiped out?" Naruto smirked.

"To answer your question, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, that is what I know about being wiped out. Between me and my Uncle, we are the last two known Uzumaki's of Konoha and in the world!" Naruto smiled pridefully as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Zabuza smiled evilly, "So you're telling me that you're valuable? Are you that stupid to brag about how you are one of the last of your clan, right after being captured?" The man grabbed the kid by his vest and started dragging him away. "Haku, stay here to leave a message for his team. Also tell them that we aren't participating in Gato's quest anymore. We want two things from the leaf, a safe place to live, and some land where we can train troops to help take back the Hidden Mist. If we get that, we bring the boy back with us." Zabuza dashed behind Naruto and hit him in the back of the head with his knuckles. He then grabbed the back of the younger ninja's vest and started to walk off.

A few minutes passed and the group caught up to Haku, standing in the middle of the lake much as her master had. "Welcome Leaf Ninjas. Before you move to attack me, I know exactly where your comrade is, and the way you will return him. Send a message back to your Kage, stating that you must prepare an area in the village for Zabuza of the mist and I to live and a larger area for us to use to gather resources so we can fight back against the Mizukage. He has sent countless clans to slaughter including my own, and we need somewhere safe to prepare for war. We will follow the laws of your village while we stay of course, as well as other conditions you may need us to follow. The boy will be unharmed until then." The entire group, save for Kurenai, was jaw dropped and speechless. Other than her interest with him, Hinata saw little to no value to Naruto as a whole to the village. Yes he was a good ninja but that was it. Shino on the other hand thought it had something to do with that unnatural chakra that his insects had accidently sapped from Naruto. Kurenai was right on the money, thinking it had to be about his clan and spoke up.

"Well then, looks like we will have to do as you say to get him back. I will send word to the Hokage at once." For once you could see some of the expression on Shino's face. It was one of shock. He had no clue why the village would want to get back a boy with such a deadly and menacing chakra like that, unless they planned on making him a weapon in the future. Kurenai took out and wrote a scroll, then performed a summoning jutsu, bringing forth a hawk. She tied it to the talons of the animal and sent it on its way. Haku spoke up again.

"I will be traveling with you until the return message. We have no fear that your group should be able to take care of Gato's remaining men but we would feel bad if you were to be injured or wounded while we borrowed your teammate. I hope we will take care of each other." He bowed to the ninja, of which Shino was still in shock and Hinata was confused. She didn't know how she felt about the kidnapper of her teammate joining them, especially Naruto's kidnapper. Their sensei went along with it and so did they.

"That will be fine, but you will be walking ahead of us at all times." Kurenai kept talking with the stranger.

"That will be acceptable, I am Haku. Good to be working with you all." Haku started down the path towards the land of waves. "Are you coming?" He continued walking and the group began to follow.

A few hours later there was a meeting in the Hokage's office. It was with none other than Akihiro, sharing any major advancements with the individual clans of the village. As well as any major advancements about Naruto. "So the boy has been progressing smoothly? No issues? He wasn't too good at the academy. I was worried that he wouldn't be doing well at all after graduating. Has any of It surfaced?" The old man asked, worried about the boy, who was almost his own family. He had often taken care of Naruto when Akihiro was off on missions and the boy was young.

"Not at all, in fact I think he was more than ready for his first C rank!" Akihiro responded laughing a little nervously. You could see a bead of sweat dripping on his forehead.

"You taught him something really advanced by accident didn't you? Something that might make him a bit too dangerous for a newer ninja?" The old man lit his pipe and started to smoke it, blowing away from the younger ninja.

"That obvious?" Akihiro held his hand behind his head, scratching lightly. At this point a Hawk landed on the windowsill carrying a message with an urgent seal on it, and cawed loudly. The Hokage walked over and took the scroll from the bird and read it. His face drained of any joy and only showed dread. He looked almost as if he had seen a ghost. He quickly handed the scroll to Akihiro, whose face quickly turned from a small grin to full blown laughter. "Give him what he wants…"

"ARE YOU INSANE!" The Hokage lost his usual calm demeanor. In fact this is the first time he had yelled in at least a few years. The last time being at young Naruto. "We can _NOT_ have a rogue ninja living in the village. Even with the agreement that he will follow our rules."

"_**Let me finish.**_" Akihiro was the only one who could take this tone with the man in charge due to their long history. "Give him a couple more conditions. First he must privately train Naruto in sword combat, next he will no longer be a rogue nin, but a Leaf Ninja, and last but not least, train a couple classes at the school. Without killing in them of course. Make it an offer he must refuse. If he takes it, our village will become expectantly stronger and if he refuses. Then we call _Him_ in." The Hokage was in shock.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes I do. Who else would we send in other than the man strong enough to wipe out a nation?" Akihiro smirked. "Plus who could ignore their godson being taken away and possibly killed?"

In a land far away, a man crouched in some bushes, writing in a small book, diligently watching something sneezed.

Naruto was being dragged along the ground and into some secret base, a shitty one where the roof was rusted, the concrete walls covered in moss and the windows were all smashed, but a base nevertheless. "Hey brat looks like you're awake! Too bad, I was hoping for some quiet, or to at least tie you up before you woke up. Move and I disarm you."

"What do you mean? I don't even have a weapon!" Naruto started to flail around trying to act like a brat who doesn't know what he's doing. Really though he is working on trying to find a way out. Flailing is just the best option.

"Oh that's the word I meant! Dismember." Zabuza grabbed the handle of his sword as he threw Naruto into the building."For now sit still and be quiet. Till they decide to either buy you from you from me, or tell me to kill you off." Zabuza sat down and stared at the brat, who was looking around. "Don't try it." He warned the kid and relaxed. He just started tapping his foot.

"So why do you want me so bad? Or the ransom you asked for?" Naruto asked, now staring at Zabuza himself.

"Well brat. Your clan is known for sealing techniques, your long lives, and the crazy amount of chakra you have. Even if the Hokage doesn't give in to my commands, then I was hoping that you could help us by unsealing the tailed beast in the Mizukage so he dies. Even if the beast destroys a ton of property, all of that can be rebuilt. But the endless slaughter of all Kekkei Genkai. Hell it's part of the reason your clan got spread far and wide to begin with." Naruto looked at him all starry eyed.

"Tell me more."

"More what kid?"

"More about my clan and who we are." Zabuza looked at the boy puzzledly, then it hit him over the head like a brick. A brick thrown by one of those old legendary shinobi.

"You know absolutely nothing do you? About sealing. It makes sense, I mean what kind of mad man would teach a brat about the most dangerous jutsu type!" Akihrio sneezed as he was drafting up a contract with the Hokage.

"Excuse me there. Ugh that was a bad one." Akihiro rubbed his nose and sniffled a bit. He finished writing up the contract and got the Hokage's wax seal. He tied the scroll to the hawk then stopped it. "Wait aren't they right near where your summons live?"

The Hokage shook his head. "I feel we shouldn't do that." The hokage then thought for about two seconds and then remembered that Zabuza was in fact an S-Rank missing nin and promptly summoned one of his companions. A small monkey wearing a chain-mail vest and holding a staff appeared.

"What do you need Oldie?" The monkey asked, leaning on his staff.

"There is a group of my ninja moving near your woods, pass this message off to them. One is Hyuga and the other is Abumane. I'm sure you can find them. They will have a Jonnin with them and possibly someone else. Go now. This is an S-Rank issue."

"Whatever you say Oldie!" The monkey disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I forgot what it was like not summoning Enma. The new generation has no respect for little old me." The Hokage looked at Akihiro. "Are you sure this will work?"

"If he accepts, the Leaf will only benefit, even if we have to give away some of the Uchiha land temporarily. Well I better go find that brat." Akihiro opened the window and made a tiger hand seal, disappearing in a Shunshin and leaving behind only a few leaves. He made his way around town looking for one Sasuke Uchiha. He figured that Naruto's team was the only one doing a C rank, and lo and behold he was right. Now all he had to do was tell him that part of his clan's land was going to be _Rented out_ for a bit. This was going to go great.


	6. Teach!

Akihiro had made it to the young Uchiha quickly and told him that they needed to talk. He pulled him aside from his team of Sakura and Kiba. He crouched down to Sasuke's height and looked him in the eye. "What comes first, the village or your family?"

Sasuke scoffed at him. "The village of course."

"Good then you will have no problem having a couple of houses in the Uchiha district being rented out to a ninja that will be joining us. Good talk kiddo." Akihiro disappeared before Sasuke could respond. The young boy looked around for the older ninja then shrugged. Truly he didn't really care if they were going to have him rent out a couple of houses, but what ticked him off is they didn't ask him whatsoever. What he was curious about has why they need a couple houses for a single ninja.

The team, still working towards their mission of protection till completion of the bridge, was making their way through the forest when Haku stopped the group. "We are being followed. Quite closely. I believe it is a summon and a small one at that."

"I'm not small! Damn you leaf ninja are rude. I don't know why Boss signed a contract with that old leaf geezer!" A monkey carrying a scroll on his back and a staff in his tail swung down from a branch, holding that with his feet.

Haku drew her senbon needles when Kurenai stopped her. "This is one of the Hokage summons. Is that message for us?" She pointed to the scroll on the monkey's back.

"Yep, you take it!" The monkey threw the scroll at the group and swung off deeper into the forest. Kurenai caught the scroll and unrolled it, making sure to keep it out of Haku's vision. She read it and her jaw dropped. She never expected the Hokage to go along with it at all. Once she reread it she understood. Akihiro had a hand in writing it. He must have to give the condition that Naruto would be trained by him. Hell he wouldn't be surprised if this ends up a large mess.

"Bring back Naruto and Zabuza. The Hokage has agreed to your request, but with a few conditions. They should be acceptable." Kurenai handed the scroll off the Haku who read it over. If his face wasn't covered by the mask you would have seen his eyes go wide. He dashed off into the woods towards the base that they had established.

"So you know nothing about your family? That kinda sucks kid. I think they're more of you scattered about." Zabuza was now just laying down on the ground with naruto laying on the other side of the shack. Naruto knew that running would make him lose a limb and Zabuza knew that Naruto knew that. So they had just laid down and talked. There was no harm. Either the Leaf sees his value and Zabuza comes out with a place to live, or he kills the brat. There was no in between and no escape for Naruto. Or that's what Zabuza thought. He was talking to a clone, while the real one had burrowed using jutsu to escape. Zabuza had let down his guard thinking that a kid can't be that hard to keep in one spot. Well that kid was on his way out already about a hundred feet away from the shack, unburrowed and walking away with a smirk on his face. At that point there was a senbon needle in between each of his toes. There was also a Zabuza running out of the shack with a needle in his hand. "YOU BRAT! You swapped yourself with a clone!" Zabuza moved up and grabbed onto his handle, as if he was going to cut the young ninja in half. This was the point the Haku put up his hand to stop his master.

"They accepted with a few conditions." Haku held out the scroll for Zabuza to read, then grabbed Naruto by the collar.

"Hey you escaped from me. Good job student. I'll remember that during training." Naruto looked at him confusedly and raised an eyebrow. Zabuza took the scroll from Haku and showed it to Naruto. He just groaned and yelled.

"UNCLE AKIHIRO!" This took both Haku and Zabuza by surprise, then Naruto brushed himself off and sighed. "Let's go. We may as well go back to the leaf."

"Nope brat. We got to finish the mission you were assigned first. Look at this you get to do an A rank right away! All because I was involved." He started to Carry Naruto along with him and Haku as they caught up with Team Eight.

Zabuza threw Naruto to the ground as they made it to the rest of them. Old man Tazuna finally spoke up, unsure how to say anything up till this point. "Well the more to keep my men and me safe, the better."

"You got that wrong old man. My presence will just make Gato hire more missing nin. A lot more. So I'll be heading back with Haku before Gato can figure out what is going on." Zabuza turned and looked at Naruto. "Brat the day after you get back we start training. Good Luck." At this point Naruto was more comfortable with the older killer. He had no clue why though. So Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "Careful or you might just lose it." The swordsman laughed as he and Haku left.

The group quietly walked along for a bit till Tazuna spoke up again, "So what was that all about? I mean isn't he really dangerous?" The rest of the group kept moving in silence. Which was eerie to begin with, but Naruto being quiet freaked everyone out moreso. The group got to an area nearby the dock, and snuck aboard a boat, taking Tanuza with them. They did everything in quiet. Hinata, not sure whether to talk to Naruto at all. She wasn't sure how Naruto truly felt about her and the clans in general. Not after that outburst. Shino did not want anything to do with Naruto after his bugs got a taste of the threatenly unnatural chakra. Kurenai just wanted the mission to be done already. She had no clue she was going to be given that beast on top of a Hyuga and Shino in general was just weird. At least nothing else should go wrong.

Once they made it to the land of waves, they snuck their way off the boat and onto shore. Getting off was much easier, due to nightfall hitting while they were moving off. The group had moved out to Tanuza's house and were greeted with a young lady holding open the door for them. She had long blue-ish hair and wore matching pants. She also wore a very basic pick shirt, almost akin to a worker's style. She smiled as she saw the older man and yelled out, "Dad! You made it back. We've been so worried! Inari is already asleep so we need to be quiet." There was a young boy on the stairs , who was obviously not asleep, who greeted the group that followed Tazuna in with a frown and furrowed brows. He ran up stairs quickly, wiping something out of his eyes. Naruto looked up and saw the boy. He just saw a kid run off crying and couldn't help but see himself. Mainly because he had just done that not even a full two days ago. He felt like he needed to talk to the boy, so he did what ninjas do and snuck away from his team. Well everyone except Kurenai, who saw him but let him go anyway. As long as that thing doesn't break out she doesn't care at the moment.

Naruto made his way up the stairs, at which point he could hear the kid crying from their room. He knocked on the door and spoke up, "You're Inari right? What's up with you brat?" The door swung open and hit Naruto in the head. The was followed up with a loud sniffle, then a first landed right on Naruto's crotch.

"SCREW OFF! You're going to get us all killed!" The door was then slammed shut yet again. Naruto was on the floor, tears in his eyes. Even sparring with his Uncle didn't prepare him for that. Granted his Uncle wasn't that good at fighting in practice, just theory. That hurt Naruto almost on the same level as gaining his scars. The rest heard him hit the floor and Tanuza ran up to check on him. Mainly because he had figured what happened with the yelling and floor. The old man helped Naruto up.

"Sorry about him. He really doesn't like the idea that we're standing up for ourselves. Tomorrow I won't be working yet, so you should rest. I'll lead your group over to an area to train while you do so. I know you are all fresh off your mom's teat." Naruto glared at the man and stood up. He dusted himself off and looked at Tanuza.

"I'm fine, show me where that spot is now." Tazuna nodded then spoke up.

"I'll tell you where it is, but don't expect much. It's a clearing in the woods northeast of the beginning of the bridge. Take your time kiddo." Tazuna waved off the boy as he left through the widow. Naruto made a dash for the clearing. The old man smiled at the boy, thinking that he was just running off to goof off. He was wrong, as soon as Naruto got there he started with grabbing a leaf. He tried as hard as he could the channel chakra into it and split it but couldn't figure it out. He ended up ripping it in half quite quickly. He grabbed another. This time he tried channeling it in one spot, which caused the leaf to explode outward in shreds. He kept at it till the sun rose. Not because he thought it was time to turn in for his job, or because he thought it was time to sleep but because he did it. He sliced the leaf clean in half, right down the vein in the middle. He was so happy, he screamed out once he did it and he also grabbed a ton of leaves and kept cutting them. All he did was picture that huge blade that Zabuza wielded chopping right through them. He did it, it was that easy. Kurenai just watched him from the treeline, laughing lightly as she saw him surrounded in leaves split in half, holloring and jumping around like he had won the lottery.

"Come on kid, We got a job to do, and you will make it so much easier with your clone jutsu." She waved him down, and he perked up similarly to a dog. He ran over holding a leaf waving it at Kurenai.

"I did it sensei! I did it!" As he was waving the leaf in half, it split. He looked at it and then back at her. "Whoops."

She chuckled and nodded, "Yes and now don't use it till you get the next part of your training. Wind chakra is one of the more dangerous being able to slice through nearly anything. Except maybe things made with strong enough earth chakra, other wind chakra, and fire chakra. Fire and wind always mix, making something extremely dangerous. Anyway, till you learn how to use it properly, don't use it at all. Got it?" She used her height over the younger boy to look down on him, giving him a mother's glare.

"Yes Ma'am." He said as he followed her back. He walked for a bit till they heard a scream. It was coming from the area the bridge was in. Naruto made two clones and sent them ahead, before Kurenai could even react. He wasn't going to let anyone be hurt. Once they got there they saw Tsunami in the hands of two thugs. One had a blade to her throat and the other licking his lips. The two ninja watched for a moment.

"Lord Gato said we could bring in quite a bit of money for anyone in that old bastard's family. Who knew his daughter was such a looker?" The man while the blade had one of his hands moving up her side. The one looking her up and down responded to the first's comment.

"Yeah before we turn her in, we could always have some fun with her!" He licked his lips yet again, as if he were a hungry dog looking at a well cooked steak. At this point, Naruto snapped. He couldn't watch someone else's family be taken from them. Even he knew that this would be hard, if they had brains and didn't think with their dicks. Two pairs of hands appeared around the ankles of the thugs,dragging them deep into the ground. All that could be heard is their screams. Naruto was exhibiting the same traits as his uncle when he was angry, only instead of just fire, it was as if boiling hot chakra spikes were rupturing from all over his body. Kurenai snapped her fingers in front of him, at which point she noticed his eyes were slightly red. She risked it and slapped him, snapping him out of the anger fueled trance. Luckily she didn't hurt herself doing so.

"Thanks, I needed that. I just couldn't stand it at all." Kurenai nodded and put her hand on Naruto's back.

"I understand. Go make sure she is okay." Naruto nodded and jumped off to meet her. He landed in front of Tsunami and smiled, putting his hand behind his head. The tree branch he was on, burnt black with a few small holes in the bottom.

"Wow good things those thugs disappeared out of nowhere huh? I wonder what's at the bottom of those holes? Guess we'll never know." She reached out and hugged him, crying. He just sat there silently and patted her back. He had no clue what to say, he was still a kid. In reality that was it. He and his team were kids, with no experience. Not in life, or being ninja. The rest of the trip went rather smoothly. "Naruto" guarded the bridge, Tanuza thanked Naruto over and over for saving his "precious little girl," a few thugs came now and then, but a small army of Naruto's beat them up and tied them to a post for villagers to do with as they please.

The real excitement was Kurenai teaching the other two kids the wall walking technique. Along with the real Naruto watching. He was enjoying his teammates falling flat on their asses every few minutes.

The first one to get the technique down was Shino, which made sense because he was mostly made of bugs that absorb chakra. Hinata wasn't far behind him, with her clans fighting style being about channeling chakra into their fingers, she figured out tree walking pretty quickly. Which made Kurenai pretty proud to teach such quick learners, but disappointed that Naruto already knew waterwalking, on top of tree walking. Really, it wasn't disappointment that he already knew, but that she couldn't teach him.

On the way back Naruto had dread returning the whole time. The thought of having to train with the man who threatened to slice him to pieces made him worry about what kind of classes such a man would run.

Meanwhile in the village, Zabuza arrived about a day before Team 8 had left from their position guarding the bridge. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T LET ME IN? I have a letter with the Hokage's seal right here! Screw it I'll just fuck you up and let myself in!" Zabuza grabbed on the handle of his sword, slightly unsheathing it. Haku put his hand up in front of Zabuza. The guards were put on alert. One being a man with spikey, let down black hair and a small chin strap of a beard and the other wearing a cap with his headband attached, his hair poking out the side.

"We would like to speak to a Jonnin about being let in, one by the name Akihiro." The two guards looked at each other then laughed.

"You want to talk to _him_? The man of a million unuseable jutsu?" Footsteps were heard behind them.

"Do you mean the man with a higher rank than you, invaluable to the village, and one of our largest assets and devilishly handsome?" Akihiro spoke from behind them. At which point the two Jonnin stood at attention and shook their heads. "Relax, I don't give a fuck what you think about me. Just because I can't use the techniques I come up with, or share them does not make them useless. Right Zabuza? I'm sure you saw some of Naruto's techniques."

"No actually, the brat passed out on his own, near a lake that I was waiting for some of my team by." The two guards worked to contain their laughter, failing.

Akihiro glared back at them. "I said I don't care what you think about me. Reconsider who you are laughing at." Both the guards shut it, Best case scenario they get put on a worse job, worse case scenario they get their shit kicked in by an Uzumaki in an enraged state. Everyone knows what happened to those kids that scarred Naruto, and no one wanted to see what it was like from the kids eyes. Of course nothing bad happened for Akihiro because he was the Hokage's top and only chakra researcher. He took over a lot of _that monster's_ work and lab. Although he was under strict Anbu watch when he was doing research, to make sure _that_ was never repeated.

Akihiro waved at his new guests. "Welcome, come on in! I thought you would be coming in soon so I made my way over to welcome you!" Akihiro put his hands behind the backs of the two rogue ninja joining the village. It was almost as if he was putting some of his weight on them. He led them in, smiling and started speaking. "You two will be living in the Uchiha district. I have sectioned off a few houses that you and whatever troops you gain can use. The leader of the clan will be living across from you. Make yourselves at home!" He walked them all the way in answering whatever questions he could, then pushed them inside the gates to the wing of the village they would be living in. He quickly left them alone. The houses were clearly marked with a sign in front. Zabuza and Haku took one house, and made themselves at home. They were to rest till at least team 8 got back. That was their own decree.

**Three Days Later**

Naruto was lagging behind the rest of the group and "watching their backs" ,according to him. Kurenai was the first to speak to him in a more casual manner, "Hey there, are you keeping a _Sharp_ lookout for any _rogue ninja_?" Naruto flitched at hearing the words, "rogue ninja" and the rest of the group noticed. Shino smirking lightly, and Hinata looking worried.

"Naruto-Kun, you aren't worried about getting trained by that man right? I'm sure you're strong enough to overcome any of it!" Once again the speaking up of Hinata surprising the party, and leaving Kurenai impressed that Hinata was able to say that, which she was going to tell Naruto in a much less gentle manner. The group moved in silence no longer.

"Of course I'm not worried about him. It's gonna be easy, I mean he looks like a slightly muscular twig!" Naruto laughed lightly, sweat dripping from the back of his neck. Shino just continued to observe quietly, smirking.

The group walked into the village, after getting their headbands checked and identities confirmed. They went straight to the Hokage's office to report the happenings of their mission. As soon as they walked in he put his hand up. The group was stopped and the Hokage pointed at Naruto and waved him to walk up to the desk. He immediately got hit on the head. "Child what gave you the right to get captured? As the last Uzumaki other than your uncle you need to be more careful. You're going to give me a heart attack! Now go to the hospital. There has been an incident. Come back after. The rest of you, report this instant. From the beginning to now!" Naruto heard the word incident and ran out of the room right away. He didn't even wait for the Hokage to finish.


	7. The Reaper of Konoha is Born!

Naruto had burnt out most of his energy running to the hospital, it didn't help that he had run into a couple of poles along the way. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't see through tears. He walked in slowly to the desk and looked up, "Where is Akihiro Uzumaki?" He got through a combination of heavy breathing and sniffles. His head was bleeding and the nurse at the counter ran around it. She got on her knees and looked at the boy's head, the wound already closed. She saw red in his eyes, and realized that she should just bring him there quietly. She walked him down the hall and let him in, running back to her position at the desk.

Naruto walked up to the bed his uncle was laying on. Akihiro looked up at Naruto and smiled weakly, only to see the young boy's face full of tears. "Come on dunce, don't cry. I'll be fine in a few months. I just won't be able to use my chakra as easily." Naruto's face went from sadness to pale with shock.

"But isn't that your whole job? What happened?" Naruto's grip increased on the bed frame, leading to it denting slightly.

"I was learning how some techniques worked in the Hyuga clan. They have a prodigy and needed me to take a look at his moves. He hit me a few too many times and damaged my chakra system. I think his name was Neji. He was a bit older than you!" Akihiro laughed lightly and started coughing. He smiled again and patted Naruto's head. "I've been recording everything I'm going to teach you since you were five. I have different sections in a storage shed on the Hokage's property. It's all planned out. Once you finish with the leaf, ask the Hokage for wind section one, and once Zabuza gives the okay, ask for clan section three. I've asked him to keep these as a clan secret just for us."

Naruto's irises were purely red at this point. The marks on his face looked deeper and he chakra once again boiling over in the rippling spikes. His teeth almost looked sharper, and his scars glowed a light red. At this point Akihiro chopped him on the head. "Calm down you animal. In about two months the Chunin exams are happening. He will definitely be there, and so should you. Don't do it for revenge though. Do it to prove we are not weak, and sometimes being stronger means to show mercy." Naruto nodded, not listening to his uncle at all. All he could hear was the words "**Kill That Brat, NOW!" **over and over. He left his uncle to rest and went right to the Hyuga clan's land. He slammed his fist on the gate and dented the door.

"_C__**O**__M__**E**_ _O__**U**__T, __**I**_ _K__**N**__O__**W**_ _Y__**O**__U __**A**__R__**E**_ _I__**N**_ _T__**H**__E__**R**__E __**N**__E__**J**__I_." Naruto's voice was distorted, fluctuating between his normal pitch and a much deeper one. His chakra boiling over even more rapidly at this point, his teeth definitly more like a Inuzuka's dog-like teeth. The marks on his face stretching across his cheeks. His eyes a deep red, similar to the sharingan. His fingernails almost like claws.

Soon a guard opened the door and let him in. Naruto smelled the air, and dashed straight to Neji. He didn't even notice that the guard didn't have the Hyuga's unique white eyes and a devilish grin. The only one Naruto had the time for was Neji.

He spotted Neji in a training area and dashed over, grabbing his head and slamming Neji into the ground, making a crater. The brick of the ground shattering against Neji's head as blood leaked out. He didn't even have time to react to Naruto's assault. A group of ninja wearing all black and animal masks came and moved Neji out of there. They then quickly threw up hand signs, breathing harshly letting out a gas. Naruto soon felt drowsy and fell to the ground.

Naruto woke up in an unfamiliar room, laying on a bed that he thought must have been as old at their apartment building. He got up and saw one of his biggest fears, Zabuza cracking his knuckles at him. "Kid are you sure you're worth the trouble. I have to take care of you for the time being? What is this bullshit?"

Naruto just held his head, groaning "What happened, and what time is it?" Zabuza threw a scroll at Naruto and then left the room, his sword almost getting caught on the door frame.

Naruto unraveled the scroll and read it, "_Naruto, this is the worst way one could tell you, but you are a jinchuriki. More specifically the Nine Tailed fox. This scroll was to be given to you when you first showed signs of it. I had never seen it while we were training, and figured that in the best case scenario we would never hear of the beast. I have prepared a set of instructions for each rank you are when you discover it. As a genin you are to be put on a team with a sharingan user. As a Chunin you would be put on a form of house arrest until we could get someone to train you. As a Jonnin I would use a favor I gathered during the Third Great Ninja War to get you trained by the eight tails jinchuriki. I happened to meet his master on the battlefield and got a friend to spare his life. I hope that something I did didn't set this off. I would hate to be the cause of a rampage. I also hope that I'm alive but out on a mission and in good health while you are reading this. I'm a little too young to die this soon. I hope. -Akihiro"_

Naruto was in tears yet again. He sat there in a depressed state for about three hours, till he wiped away his tears and put on his regular smile. He walked out into the kitchen where Haku and Zabuza were eating, "I'm ready. Sensei!" He said as he snapped his goggles on his forehead.

Zabuza smiled at the boy and went into the back, grabbing a basic Katana and throwing it at Naruto. Not gently, almost as if he was trying to take the younger boy's head off. The katana split Naruto's hair in two pieces down the middle. He gulped and pulled it out of the wall. On his way out Haku had two words of advice for him, "Good Luck."

Naruto walked out, holding the katana in one hand. Zabuza shook his head and put a palm to his face. He dashed up and smacked Naruto in the back of his head. "Don't try to imitate me brat. Before you even try to wield a sword one handed you need to be able to swing it with two. You need to learn how to swing it without breaking it, a katana is made to hit and parry is specific ways. If you hit correctly, it's unbreakable. If you don't, it shatters in your hands." Zabuza showed him the proper way to hold it, while there was a slight glint in the window across from the one they were training outside of.

"So he's going to be our new teammate? Why is that again and why do I have to watch out for him?" Asked a young, brooding teen that we know as Sasuke.

"Well I can't really tell you that, but think about it. You guys are in similar positions. I feel like you guys could be great friends." Answered an older man with a white poof of gravity defying hair. His head band went across his eye like an eyepatch, and he wore a mask on the lower part of his face. He put his hand on the younger ninja's shoulder. "Trust me, you guys have a lot in common." He said smiling with his one open eye.

The next three weeks of Naruto's life consisted of D-rank missions, training, eating and sleeping. First thing in the morning he had to make breakfast using at least four differently cut ingredients, while cutting them with a katana. After about the first week he was able to do it one handed, which sped the process up. Which was good considering he would get punished if he took too long. After breakfast he would do daily warm ups consisting of 200 horizontal push ups using the wall, a half an hour handstand, running around the entire Uchiha wing five times, and a ten minute sparring session. The trick was that he had to do the non-timed ones quickly, or else he would be late to doing missions with his new team. Speaking of which, he hated them. His new sensei, Kakashi, was lazy, and easy going. Which made for an awful would constantly be late for the team meetings that he scheduled. It was good for Naruto and bad for the team. The worst part is he picked up the missions on the way, so that Naruto couldn't open his big mouth and accidentally get them an A rank mission. His new male teammate was the one person he hated most, although he couldn't tell him considering that he was letting them live on his land. Sasuke Uchiha. He was the pompous prick that was top of the class in the academy. Every girl liked him except for a few and none of them would shut up about him. If you even spoke one bad word about him, you were in for a storm. Speaking of his fangirls, in comes one of the number one fangirls, Sakura Haruno. She had pink hair that split out from a widow's peak, showing off her larger forehead. She wore a red qipao dress and dark green shorts. She also seemed to have an anger issue. Anything Naruto "annoyed her" she would hit him square in the head.

Once he would get back from D-rank missions it was time for more sword training. From the Kata used for swinging the katana, then sparring, then more Kata, then channeling chakra into objects, to more and more beginner level stuff for Ninja Swordsmen. Naruto hated it all, but kept doing it. He went through the steps, all to show that he could do it. He could beat "the prodigy" that crippled his uncle. He could beat anyone he put his mind to. At the end of the third week, Zabuza took Naruto aside and put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "I think you are ready to pick out a weapon you want to specialize in. Something you will become famous for. Now, I know you want to bring your clan to you, and you want fame so I picked out something that will make you stick out like a sore thumb." Zabuza whistled and Haku came around the corner, holding a scythe with a handle longer than Naruto and a blade about half as long as his body.

"What's this? A long sickle?" Zabuza laughed at what Naruto had said.

"It's a scythe. A weapon of the reaper himself, as well as a weapon that ninjas don't normally use, making you stick out and easier to get attention. You can broadcast the Uzumaki clan as the reapers of Konoha, and it's sacred protectors. It will add an intimidation factor to everything you do. Combining it with your wind chakra nature will make this thing the most deadly weapon." Naruto smirked at hearing this. Something that will not only make him stick out, but a threat. It was perfect. He took it into his hands, having trouble balancing it. He tried swinging it around and slammed himself on the ground, due to centripetal force. "It's gonna take some practice. Your training will be the same, although from now on instead of Katas you will be just working on how _you _like to swing it. As well as you will be working on the Jutsu that your uncle left for you. Go get them brat." Naruto nodded and ran off, dropping his scythe and moving at his top speed.

Naruto knocked on the Hokage's door. "Come on in, Naruto." He walked in with a confused face. "I know everything that happens in this village. I also have these for you." The Hokage opened a desk drawer and pulled out two scrolls, handing them to Naruto.

"Thank you Old Man Hokage!" Naruto bowed and took the scrolls, running out.

"That boy is a lot of trouble, but he will be a great man. I hope." The Hokage spoke out loud, a figure walking in from the window. He had long spiky white hair that went down his back. He was quite taller than the Hokage, wearing a short green kimono with a chain mail, long sleeve shirt underneath. It was the same man who had sneezed when the Hokage was talking about _him _with Akihiro.

"It seems you don't need me for now. He has a few good teachers. Plus his chakra levels are monstrous. Let's talk about our old friend, Orichimaru." The man turned to the Hokage, and opened a scroll across his desk. There was a long description of people going missing, as well as a new village appearing, The village Hidden in the Sound. "I think he may be the Kage of this fake village, using it as a place for his experiments."

"Yes Jiraiya, but can you be sure, this is quite the claim." The Hokage and Jiraiya started working into the details.

Naruto had made his way back to the Uchiha clan property, when he was stopped from entering. He was stopped by none other than Tenten and Lee. "What do you two want? It better be important." Anyone could tell from Naruto's voice that he wasn't messing around today.

"Is it true? Did it really happen?" Tenten spoke up, gently and almost scared.

"What that your teammate crippled the last of my family? Why, yes it is. Leave now." Naruto went to walk inside the compound when Lee stepped in front of him.

"No, we are talking about you smashing Neji's head into the ground and injuring him." Lee's face was stern and his large eyebrows furled. "I do not know why you would attack our teammate like that, and if he did injure your family, I do apologize. But I can not let this go. He may be rude, but he is our teammate." Lee got into his fighting stance, low with his legs spread, one hand up and the other to his side. At this point, Sasuke left the compound seeing a fight break out in front of his home.

"Take it somewhere else losers. I don't want to have to ask twice. Especially you Naruto. I don't want to have to kick you out." Lee moved his focus to Sasuke and stared him down.

"I also have business with you, young Uchiha. I need to fight and win against you." At this point, even Zabuza heard the commotion. He came out wielding his sword.

"LISTEN UP BRATS. The exams are coming up soon, so fight it out there. I'm sure you will get enough chances." He swung his sword into the ground, bringing up quite a bit of dust. "I'm sure everyone can agree to that." Lee got out of the stance he was in and bowed.

"I will see you two there then." Lee grabbed Tenten and they all left. Sasuke glared at Zabuza.

"Relax weakling, I'll clean it up. You can't kick me out anyway, that's up to the Hokage." Zabuza used a light earth jutsu to close the gash in the land, and Naruto entered the compound. He opened the Clan section three scroll and read the title, "Uzumaki: Chakra Chains." He got to learning. He had three to four weeks to master this technique and his new weapon. He had to work.

Omake- Zabuza's First time Teaching

As part of the deal to live and raise an army in the leaf, Zabuza had to teach a class at the academy. What he wasn't told is that he would be teaching the first years their kunai basics. As soon as he walked in with the large sword on his back, he heard a wave of screams. He looked around, his face growing angrier and angrier, seeing five and six year olds across the room. Haku walked in after him and gained the attention of all the boys in the class.

"Hello Brats. I'm Zabuza, the demon of the mist. I'm going to be teaching you kunai basics along with my personal student, Haku."

The kids mirrored back the words, "Good morning Zabuza and Haku sensei."

Haku waved with a smile and Zabuza nodded. Maybe he could get used to being called sensei. He had Haku bring out a box full of wooden kunai. "Okay brats, pick up and hold your kunai so your thumb side of your dominant hand is near the non bladed part." Zabuza demonstrated with his own metal kunai. Haku used his ice style to create a row of dummies, all that looked like Zabuza. "Haku! What is up with that!"

"I figured that the students needed a target, and something big and scary would help them not be afraid in the future." Haku bowed for the students. "Despite being very good with a sword, Master Zabuza is bad with throwing and using a kunai. Don't be wrong he is still deadly with it, but not as good as others at his level. When striking with a kunai, move as if you are punching your target, and then turn your wrist." Haku demonstrated, and all the boys listened eagerly, the girls rolling their eyes. This continued for a bit, with Zabuza sitting on the sidelines.

One of the boys yelled out, "Why is Zabuza sensei making the cute and fragile Haku sensei do all the work? A girl shouldn't have to work this hard!"

At which point Zabuza started to laugh. It was a boy wearing a long blue scarf, pointy brown hair, and yellow shirt with the symbol of the leaf on it. Haku spoke up, "That's because I'm not a girl Konohamaru." At which point all the boys yelled out "huh" and the girls started laughing at them.

XXX Author's Note XXX

Sorry about the shorter chapter, but I added the intro to Konohamaru, as well as a bit more of Zabuza and Haku's time in the leaf. The next chapter will take a while as I hope to write the entire Chunin exams in it, as well as I'm going to be working on my My Hero stories, and Hope to get at least 5 chapters done between the two of them.


	8. Training Montage!

Naruto had been progressing thoroughly in wielding his scythe. He can actually cut a target now, not just hit it with the blunt side. He figured out quite quickly that it was all about centripetal force. He would need monstrous strength just to swing it and do any sort of damage to anyone. He didn't have time to wait and build it up though. He only had two more weeks to prepare for the Chunin Exams, as well as he still had to learn the two jutsu his uncle had told him to.

After one last day of training with the scythe Naruto had decided to start with the clan jutsu. It seems like it was going to be easier than learning something that wasn't in his blood. He opened the scroll to see that there was only one hand sign. It was rat, the same used for the Nara Clan's shadow style. '_I have to wonder if that is a coincidence or not.' _Naruto thought to himself. He got his hands into the position, and the only other thing it said was to picture the chains coming from the body. So Naruto channeled his chakra and as the chains were pushing out, he felt a drain on his chakra for the first time. It caused him to start throwing up. He could feel sweat crawl from his hands onto the grass. Just making the chains move took a great deal of what he had left. Retracting the chains brought most of the chakra back to him, but Naruto was still in a cold sweat. The boy stayed on the ground for a bit, not able to move. Naruto rolled over and grabbed the scroll, reading over it.

_This technique will take about 80% of the pool of one's chakra. With practice and training, this number can be brought down. According to the most skilled user, Kushina Uzumaki, she was able to make it take only 5%._

'_Huh, mom was cool I guess,'_ Naruto thought to himself. He got up and decided that he didn't have time to hone the power of the chains. While he could feel the weight of then coming off his back, he also felt sick to his stomach, and it only got worse if he tried to move them. He went inside, not seeing Zabuza or Haku, he switched out which scrolls he had. He opened the scroll up and started to read it.

_The two jutsu in this scroll go hand in hand. Both with increasing your chakra control, and your combat power. Naruto for you the Retrieving Wind Technique is the one to work on first, as with your chakra reserves you can put enough power into to move mountains, it works by creating a gust of wind that pulls people and objects towards you. This is normally a low level skill that is learned in the academy of Sunagakure. But with your amount of chakra, it may as well be an A-Rank technique. I have a feeling you will be able to move people right away. After you master this, in order to increase your control, I left the Projectile Control Skill in here as well. It works fundamentally the same way, except you will be controlling your kunai and shuriken after throwing them. Both of these just require you to focus your chakra, as they are learning level skills. I hope you will be able to actually use the second one, raw power won't help you control them better, or make them faster. It will only help the number you control. If you are running on the lower side of chakra, make a ton of clones and have them practice while you work on something else._

Naruto did as the scroll said and used about fifty percent of his total chakra to make clones, each one having about five percent. He figured this should be enough. Ten clones started to get to work, five working on the Retrieving Wind Technique and the other five trying to use the Projectile Control Skill. The former group was having some trouble at first, but after about six or seven hours, had it down and were moving heavier objects. They even worked on bringing the scythe to them. The latter group couldn't even guide a single shuriken, or kunai. Every time they tried, it got wobbly in the air then veered off course. The other group of five Narutos came over and started to work on the skill with them. Still to no avail. Once nine total hours since they had been summoned passed, the clones dispelled each other. The memories of all that hard work hit the real Naruto like a brick, while he was eating Ramen at his favorite shop no less.

"Is everything okay Naruto?" Asked the girl behind the counter, Ayame. She is a slender girl with long, dark brown hair and large black eyes. She wears a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna. "You look like you have a massive headache."

"Yeah I'm fine, just something from training bothering me!" Naruto said with his usual glee, making sure to keep his voice down. He didn't want to get found by Lee or Tenten, or his own team for the matter of fact. Just working with the brood lord is enough pain, not to mention living across the street from him.

"I figured you would be here Naruto." A hand found its way to Naruto's shoulder, where behind him was Shikamaru and Choji. "You hear about the Exams?"

"Yep, I'm excited and pumped for them." Naruto's voice became almost a growl near the end, his eyes flashing red for a second. He slows down and darts to focus on his breathing. While on his own time he worked on the skills his uncle left with the Hokage, when training with the team he worked on emotion control and breathing exercises. Anything to control the fox.

"Eh, I think they're just a drag. Think about all that work you have to go through, just to get harder work in the end. It's an endless cycle of responsibility and duty." Choji chuckled at Shikamaru's explanation of the situation. Naruto just got up and walked away.

"See you guys later." The two looked at Naruto's half full ramen bowl then at each other.

"He never leaves a bowl unfinished, like ever." Choji looked at his friend in worry.

"He's probably got a lot on his mind, I mean something bad enough happened where he had to change teams. It sounds like a drag." Shikamaru shrugged and ordered his own bowl. He didn't really care for it, but they were there and he didn't want to move.

As the weeks passed, so did Naruto's time. He worked till he passed out, then worked some more. He got up day after day, up till a few days before the exams.

"I don't know if we should do this guys. I don't think we are ready." Sakura said following along behind Sasuke and Naruto. As she was walking she was looking up at the sky, till she bumped into both of their backs. Sakura looked down to see both of them glaring at her. Naruto's eyes with a splash of red, and Sasuke's eyes trained on her. They talked in synergy, with even their faces matching.

"Do not get in the way of my revenge…" Then they split up

"I need to beat **that Hyuga brat**." Naruto finished.

"I need to be able to leave the village more often." Sasuke finished his own thought. They both turned and started to walk, the same way. Towards the Uchiha compound, leaving Sakura behind in their dust.

"What's up with that Dobe? You tend to be all fun loving and happy. I feel like if I'm living with you I need an explanation." Sasuke smirked hoping to get some dirt he can rub in Naruto's face.

"I don't want to talk about it." Naruto started to jump away, his voice lacking the usual cheeriness that it contained. It sounds drained, almost hollow. Almost like Sasuke did after what had happened to him. Sasuke followed closely and tackled Naruto.

"Tell me about it or I'll kick you out of my home!" Sasuke got up and brushed himself off. He used several shuriken to pin Naruto to the roof they were jumping across.

"Fine, just let me out Teme!" Naruto struggled till the shuriken came loose, and he stood up. "First off you own me a new vest, second off…. He hurt my only family. There happy?" Sasuke shook his head.

"I couldn't hear you. Try again, nice and loud." Sasuke quite literally had no clue why Naruto had this kind of grudge, or what anyone could do to get on this idiot's bad side.

"He hurt the only person I have left." Naruto mumbled out.

"One more try Dobe, or else you're out." Sasuke had him on the ropes, he was ready for the big reveal.

"HE HURT MY FAMILY. THE LAST OF US! THE ONLY PERSON I CAN RELY ON!" Naruto had tears running down his face, yet you could hear the Uchiha's teeth crack against one another. He too had tears, along with blood red eyes, with a tome in them.

"Let's kill that jackass." Sasuke was talking through his teeth, the tears in his eyes reflecting the red of his eyes. His eyes almost purely red except his pupil, and a single tome swirling in his iris. The only thing anyone nearby could feel was bloodlust. It was so intense that four of the same masked men from the Neji incident surrounded them.

"Make sure to protect the target!" One in a panda mask yelled.

"Take out the Uchiha now!" Another in a Hawk mask responded.

Before anyone else could act, Naruto pushed forward and socked Sasuke in the face. "STAY THE HELL OUT OF IT! This is my fight! MY FAMILY! You shouldn't butt in this time!" Naruto went for another swing, only for Sasuke to dodge far before the swing even went through. Although the sudden movement wasn't expected of Sasuke either, slamming his head towards the ground, and slipping. Before they were really noticed the masked men left, drifting back into the shadows.

"Fine, but promise me that when my fight comes along, you won't interfere. Let's help each other." Sasuke said as he got up, blood coming from his mouth from how much pressure he was putting on his jaw.

"Help how?" Naruto was glaring through the young Uchiha, their red eyes piercing each other's.

"I need to get strong, and based on that punch you should be fine for fighting someone near our level. My target is much stronger. I'll need to train harder than ever." The young Uchiha had a scowl on his face, holding out his hand. "Let's train each other." Naruto gripped the hand and pulled Sasuke into a hug.

"We live together, train together, we sound like family. Let's become brothers in vengeance, Sasuke." Naruto had calmed down, tears running down his face holding the Uchiha tightly.

"Yeah brothers…. Don't hug this long dobe!" Sasuke hugged him back before pushing him off. "I don't want to see you crying again, or else someone will have to pay." Sasuke's red eyes slowly changed back to their normal black color. "Got it?" Naruto sniffled as he wiped away his tears.

"You know you suck at this cheering up thing right?" Sasuke smirked and Naruto laughed at him. Not too far from the duo, there was another man wearing an animal mask, although instead of the all black hard to make out outfit the others had, he had a light grey vest and panda mask on. He wrote on a large scroll, that seemed to be full of the things that had happened to both Naruto and Sasuke. The ninja wrote with grace and speed, then disappeared.

The ninja was now in front of a man with a long robe, one arm wrapped up and in a sling, the badges extended over his right eye. His brown hair barely peeked out from the top of his head, through the bandages. His smile disappeared as he read over the scroll brought to him, the ninja on his knees in front of him.

"They consider each other brothers? After what I had set up with that weapon and that traitor, they found each other in the darkness huh? Well then, we need to drag them further apart. Contact his ninja in the village and tell them we are willing to help him get the young Uchiha. Good work Panda." The man threw the scroll back at 'Panda,' at which point he nodded, standing up.

"Yes, Danzo. It will be done." The ninja left the room in a flash, at which point Danzo started to murmur to himself.

"I put them in the same area, hoping that the weapon's rage would grow, and the Uchiha would die. I never thought the Will of Fire would be anywhere near that strong for those brats."

**Author's Note**

Heyo! I know I said the whole Chunnin Exams were going to be the next chapter, nut I thought a Training montage, along with some character building would be good first. If you are going to ask, "Why did Sasuke get his Sharingan now?" it's simple. I had always thought he should have gotten it during the massacre. He watched one of the only people he loved, kill the two others he loved. If that doesn't sound like Mangekyo Sharingan stuff, I don't know what does. Obviously if he had unlocked it there, his brother would have explained everything there, yada yada He would have the eternal at five. Anyway I thought the idea of someone else being in the same scenario as him would boil those emotions right to the surface, but not as strongly unlocking the first level of it.


End file.
